Blood, Bats, and Beyond
by Louisvillejg
Summary: After a bloody battle, Harley decides to wash the grime away. She's going to get a bit dirier before the night is over. Mature themes and language!


*THUD*

My bat, dripping with blood (who's blood was it anyways...hmmm...), falls to the floor. Gee whiz, my arms are tired. Yawning, I plop onto the couch. "Untie your boots, now take them off. Don't forget, take off your socks!" Fights always put me in a damn near jovial mood. And I love ta sing, so of course I'm going to sing my way out of my clothes.

Standing up, I push my shorts over my hips and down. "Hmmmmhmmmhmmmmm hmmm hmmmmm..." humming to myself, I pull my dirty (eeeks what the fuck is all over the front of my) camisole over my head. Pile of sweaty bloodstained clothes on the floor? Check! K, now for some serious shower time, I am a freaking mess.

My bare feet smack the old wood floors in my shitty one bedroom apartment, as I make my way to the bathroom. Gotta make sure to walk on the right side or the floor moans like a dyin cat (sorry Selena!).

I walk into my tiny bathroom, stand at my tub, and I turn the faucet to hot.. Maybe a bath would feel better; that way I can soak these already sore muscles. I glance at myself in the mirror. Shaking my head at my awful appearance, I reach 'round to get this ratty bra off. Need ta spend some of my stol...errr hard earned money on some new undies. I'll get a matching set! Ooo! Maybe hearts or kisses. Red lips on a black back ground. Now that would be so cute!

I slide my fingers under the strings of my thong and pull them down. Where's the bubble bath...ah ha! There! "Hmmmm hmmm hmmmmm stupid bat hmmmm hmmmmm gonna get the..uh the...oh whatevah" My mind is too tired to rhyme right now. Bubbles!

One foot in the tub. Wowza, that's pretty hot. Well, I guess it'll feel good.. I lower myself into the tub and lay my head back. Damnit, my hair is still up in pigtails. Sighing, I start to untie my hair, pulling the long ringlets free. Oh geez, that feels so much better. I throw the hair ties in the direction of the sink (close enough, right?) and lay back again. Oh man what a night. Can't believe after all that, the stupid freak of the night lost me in the same damn alleys he skulks around in. HahaHahaha! What a loser.

I grab my pink loofa and load it up with (hmmmmm...bubble gum this time) soap and start to scrub. My neck, my arms, my breasts, my tummy, my..oh that feels kinda good heh heh...no, not yet, gotta keep going. Legs need to be carefully cleaned. Who knows who's guts were all over 'em. Clean these little toes...ahhh.

Much better. Shampoo and conditioner (gotta keep the shine for my puddin!) and then gotta rinse all this off so I can get back to touching myself again. If fighting makes me jovial, then the combination with a good bath just makes me horny. And since I have no idea where puddin went, I guess I'll need to take care of this alone. He's not the only one with toys...heehee.

One more minute though...the bath is still warm and it feels so good to just lie back and *creak*

My eyes snap open.

"What the..."

I silently climb out of the tub and reach for my towel. What the fuck is happening. There it goes again. Someone is here. And it's someone who doesn't know what side of the floor to walk on. I dry myself as quick as I can, and bend down and open the cabinet under the sink. There's my hammer. I grip it tight and crouch into the corner. Fuck I wish I would have grabbed some clothes to bring in here...

The bathroom door barely moves open. Uggghh! I am NOT in the mood for this right now!

"Harley"

I bite my lip and stay quiet. My eyes narrow. Is that...?

"HARLEY"

The door slowly opens. And Gotham's hero is standing in my bathroom.

He looks at me right in the eyes. "Why didn't you answer me."

It wasn't even said like a question. More like he's my goddamn dad and he found out I didn't take the trash out. The nerve of this asshole.

I come out of my crouch, slowly standing tall; hammer in one hand, my soaked towel in the other.

"Don't feel like it's my obligation to talk to some cosplay freak breaking into my house. Waddaya think of that?"

The air feels cold on my damp naked body. The rush of adrenaline has made my skin prickle and my hair stand on end.

He doesn't break eye contact with me. "What were you doing there tonight? You were supposed to be at Ms. Isley's nature gala. And by all accounts, you were headed that way."

Pffffft of course he thought I was goin' to Ivy's high brow green dance. It's cause I made it look like that's where I was going. It's cause I told everyone I was. It's cause I bought that slinky black dress out in the open on purpose. Worlds best detective, yeah.

"Had a change of plans bats. So, now that you know that, how's about ya get the fuck out of my apartment. Before something happens to you. Not the best part of town you know." I smirk and twirl my hammer around slowly.

He sighs, his eyes following my hammer for a moment before drifting- to my body. He inhales small and sharp as his eyes quickly run up and back down and then right back into my eyes. Huh. Guess he's got real blood in him after all.

"I will take it upon myself to leave. But this is your last warning. I gave you the chance before to turn straight or I would stick you back in Blackgate.. And this time, if you go back, it's likely that you won't get out again."

One last look down my body, and one of his eyes ticks slightly up. Can't be that surprised bats, it's not like I hide much anyways...

He turns to leave, and I follow him...silently walking on the right planks. I raise my hammer up...come on Harley Girl, just one good shot...

He turns around quicker than I can even follow his movements, and grabs my arm with the hammer raised. Backing me into the wall, he pins my arm up and squeezes.

"Ow, that hurts.." I whimper.

His cowled face is inches from mine, so I turn my face away. Fuck him. Come into my house and threaten me?

"I told you. To watch it." he growls.

"And I told you to get the fuck out of my apartment" I flatly say.

His head cocks to the side to study me, and I take my chance. I bring my knee up to the inside of his thigh and bring my other elbow up to his nose.

He roars, and still with a grip on my other arm, twists his hips and locks one leg in between mine. He grabs my free hand and pins me totally to the wall.

I start screaming. "Alright then, you asshole! I get it! You's a big strong man and you win! Ok? Now fucking get offa me!"

And then I feel a bit of warmth between my legs. Pinned against the wall...not wearin a darn thing. Feeling his suit pressed against my body...plus the tussle has triggered me a bit. Guess you could say I like to get rough when I fuck, so maybe my body thinks this is part of it.

He doesn't let go of my arms, but squeezes tighter. His leg is between my legs, and I can feel the slightest friction on my lips. "Mmmmm.." I accidentally let out a moan. What the fuck is my body doing?

"Well Bats, ya gonna let fuck me or let me go?" I say coyly; trying to swing this whole interaction around and maybe get out of this situation.

His eyes widen, and his grip loosens. His leg is still there though, and as I try to back away into the wall more, I can feel the slickness rub on him.

"I...that's not.." He lets go of me and in one step backs off completely. His eyes drift down to my body again, though, and he breathes hard. Hmmmm time to fuck with him.

My hands are still above my head against the wall and I slowly lower them. Down to the sides of my tits and lower to the sides of my stomach. His eyes follow the movements of my hands, darting back to my eyes, then back to my hands. I let one hand drift into the middle of my stomach and down lower.

"Ya have a change of heart?" I whisper. Locking eyes with him, I find my clit. Fuck I'm soaking wet..and I let him see. "Hmmm, batsy? Did ya say something?" I let a finger rub up and down and then out, knowing that he can see the slick wetness there. He's gonna have a damn stroke or he's gonna take off and never come back. Hahaha-

Like lightning, he's got me pinned to he wall again.

His mouth next to my ear, I can feel his breath on my neck. Oh gawd, this turned a different direction than I thought it would. My skins got goosebumps again. But not because I'm cold this time. I've went and turned myself and the Batman on...and now I have no idea what to do.

"Harley"

This time his voice is a little more than a whisper.

"Yeah.."

His lips are on my neck. Oh geez, mmmmmmm...to my collar bone, and back up to my ear. His face brushes up against mine. His nose against mine. His lips...against mine.

My mouth opens (stop it mouth!) and his tongue runs over mine. "MmmMmmmm" I can't help it now. If this weird shit is gonna happen, I'm going to enjoy it. I push my face into his and suck on his tongue. Hmm mint and...maybe a cigar? That's nice...

His body grinds into mine, but for fucks sake, I can't even feel what his dick is doing with this damn suit.

I break our kiss and say quietly, "I can't do anything while you're wearing that."

"I- I can't. I shouldn't even be here anymore. I shouldn't have done any of this...I.." His grip loosens and he starts to back away as the most articulate person I've met starts to mumble.

I push back into him. "Oh, no. You're not gonna get me all worked up and then leave. That's not how this works, B-man. You're going to fuck me and you're going to do it right now."

His mouth finds mine again, and boy is he hungry. His hands run up and down my body and I can feel his frustration growing with the intensity of his kisses. He knows I'm right. There's nothing we can do until he gets that damn suit off.

His hand that was cupping my face twists onto my neck. My breath is cut off momentarily and I gasp.

"You are going to do exactly what I say. Nod if you understand me." His eyes are inches from mine. Eeek, I need to breathe! But oh boy, do I love to be choked. I nod my head. Yes sir, batsy. I'll play along.

"Bedroom" he grunts at me. I can see the sweat beading on the sides of his flushed face; the harsh light beaming down in my hallway making the shadows contrast on his sharp features. He lets go of my throat and I can feel the air rush in, cold and heavy. I cough and take a deep breath.

"Yes...yes sir" I say, looking into those intense blue eyes. My body free, I turn and start back down the hallway; swinging my hips a bit more exaggerated this time. Slowly letting one drop as the other slinks up. I hear his breathing behind me, ragged and heavy. Oh he wants it. And to be honest, I really do too.

I step into my bedroom and I feel his gloved hand grip mine from behind. I don't turn around, I just stop.

His voice is just above a whisper. It wavers slightly with what I imagine is lust. "You are going to take my suit off, slowly and carefully. I will give you instructions for each piece. You will lay them out the way I tell you to. You are going to leave my cowl on. Yo-"

My head snaps around.

"But, but I don't wanna fuck ya with that mask on..." I whine. That's no fun.. I wanna see his face and feel his skin. The thought of feeling his cheeks between my thighs...mmmmm...

"Harley. Don't interrupt me." His voice sharpens and he tightens and twists his grip on my wrist.

"Owwww ok ok sir. Just...ya know, I'm tryin' ta think how I'm gonna sit on your face if that things on there." I give him my best puppy dog face and wait.

He moves slightly closer to me and practically breaths his words.  
"If you hadn't been such a bad girl and interrupted me while I was talking, you would have known how we are going to deal with that."

I pivot my body around to face him. We're gonna deal with that, eh? Well, I'm all ears.

"You are going to leave my cowl on" (I grumble to myself) One of his eyebrows raises at me. "I will be the one to remove it. Not you. And here is your chance to prove to me that you can be a good girl." His voice strengthens and his tempo quickens. "I am going to trust you. There is a handful of people in this world who know who I am. I have done my best for years in order to safeguard the people in my life that I care for. I am going to trust you on this." He practically breaks my wrist, and I yelp in pain. "If you give me any reason to believe you have broken that trust, this time there will be no Blackgate..." he stops short.

Oh I know a real threat when I hear one. He's not fucking around. He's slightly angry already at the thought of me even possibly telling someone who he is. Those icy eyes bore right into my soul. K, Bman, I get it...

"I'll be a good girl. I promise."

He lets go of my wrist, and I rub it, trying to get the blood going again. "Gee whiz, that kinda hurt" I say quietly.

I see the hint of a smile on his lips. "Good"

I'm standing at the foot of the bed, waiting for instructions. He reaches down at the front of his utility belt, his fingers pressing and pushing until it opens. "Do not mess with this. If you try, it will hurt you. And not the way that I am anticipating you need to be." He holds it out to me, and I take it in my hand. Boy it's heavy...

I lay his belt down on top of the mess that is my dresser. I walk back to my position and he opens his arms out slightly.

"Reach behind me, just below my should blades. Right in the middle, there is an indent in the shape of a diamond. Two fingers on each hand and push in and up. You will feel the suit give way, and loosen." I step forward and reach my arms around his body. I barley make it, his frame is so large. My face is up against the bottom of his chin, and I fumble around, trying to find the diamond. Aha! There's that bastard. I push in and up...*click*. I pull back, smiling.

"I did it!"

"You're not finished. There are three more in the back."

"Golly, aren't YOU just like Fort Knox. And how do ya do this when you are alone?"

The corners of his lips tilt upwards. That's the second time I've seen this man smile. "There's another way to open it if course. But you're going to work for this." As he speaks, he moves his face down and his mouth opens onto my neck again. I feel his teeth bite slightly into the soft flesh, and that tingle comes back between my legs.

He straightens and I smile. Who is this person. I've fought him damn near ten years now and I never knew this side even exists.

I reach back around him and slide down to find the next diamond. Click. The next. Click. Click. His suit gives around the back, and he front slightly hangs loose. I back off and wait again.

"Each arm has similar areas- all set the same way. Under the crook of my arm, my elbow, and my wrist."

I run my hands up under one arm, find the button, and push in and up. Click. At the last, by the wrist, the whole arm opens, and detaches from the torso part of the suit. Gee. Kinda amazing really. I pull down slightly, and it comes off. His arm is wet with sweat.

"Place it by my belt." I oblige (golly this is heavier than the damn belt), and come back to take care of the other arm.

"Are you going to keep being a good girl for me? Will you listen? Will you do what you're told?" His voice is raspy and thick. I raise one hand and start at the top of his free arm. Running my finger tips from the top of his shoulder, down over his chiseled muscles, the crook of his elbow. I shiver and I can feel myself oozing down my thigh. These gloves gotta go now, too.

"Yes sir, I'm gonna be so good for you". I turn his hand over in my palm and release the straps around his wrist. The glove comes off, and his hand is free. He immediately reaches around my back and grips my ass. I hear rumbling in his throat, and the see the threat of another smile. His hand opens and closes, and then reaches further back and down. Ahhhhh Bman. Yeah, that's where you need to be. One fingers dips between my cheeks and lightly circles around my asshole. Then quickly dips lower, into my wetness and back up again. Gawd, I could cum just from this.

I bite my lip and he brings his face to mine, that finger pushing oh so slightly into me back there, and back out again. "Good. Now get this rest of this suit off of me and prove it."

I reach to his other arm and as quickly but carefully as I can, start to undo the clasps. Fully released, I lay the covering down and come back for his glove. Both of his hands free now, one grabs my neck again and pulls me in for another kiss. The other searches my body. Over my tits, squeezing and tugging. Around my back, fingernails dragging into me. Back around over my stomach and down. His fingertips only barely pass between my legs and I feel myself already close to cumming. Two fingers now move between my pussy lips and inside me. He is still only teasing me; he pulls back slightly and runs one finger up over my clit and back down into my pussy. He doesn't put much pressure on his touches. They are like butterflies and I push my pussy into his hands, wanting him to touch me harder. Please please...keep going Bman..but I've gotta get the fucking suit offa him before I explode.

With the arm sections detached, the torso of his suit is split from at the back totally. Breaking from his soft touches, I pull the (ooofff heavy as fuck!) chest piece away from his - god damn.

His chest is riddled with bruises and old scars. I can't imagine how he's even survived some of these...But holy shit. It's like a damn dream. Built like some warrior man on one of those dumbass fantasy dragon shows on cable.

I run my hands over his chest, hard and damp from sweat. I trace a scar that goes from his clavicle horizontally to almost his side. Soft black hair covers his chest, and it leads to the top of his pants. Heh. Happy trail. Haven't thought of that word in ages. Fucking makes sense though. He holds me behind my head and brings my face to his chest. I open my mouth and run my tongue over the hard edges. I flick over a nipple and he grips my hair tighter. One of my arms reaches around his back and feels the same hard lines, kneading his body with my hands while my mouth covers him with light kisses and nibbles here and there.

Lower and lower my mouth goes. He pushes me down until no more skin.

I drop to my knees in a hurry, feeling down the sides of his legs. This whole things gotta work the same way...there they are. Three clicks on each side.. But nothing happens. I cock my head to the side and look up.

He smiles down at me and reaches for my hands. Still on my knees, I lift them up into his open palms. He presses them onto his..his...ah, a diamond. He guides me into pushing up and in. Click.

The suit drops around me. Instead of placing it carefully onto my dresser, all I can look at is the bulge in his boxer briefs. My tongue absently flicks out of my mouth, and I eagerly look up for approval. He nods slightly and with both hands on the top of my head, I have permission to proceed. I lightly run my fingertips up over him; pausing right before the ridge protruding out slightly, and run them back down. His body shakes at my touches, and it only makes me want him more.

I can see a damp spot on his briefs, right near my mouth. Precum. Oh Bman, I just want you to gag me with this right now.

I nuzzle my face right on his dick, my hands clinging to his hard and muscled ass. I open my mouth, and drag my tongue up and down where his dick is; soaking his briefs. His hands guide my head up and down; tangled into my hair, pushing me harder into him.

I hook my fingers into the back of his briefs and start to pull down, but I pause.

I look up into those endlessly blue eyes, and plead, "Can I please , please have you in my mouth? Please sir?" It's a genuine question, and I'm only going to do what he gives me permission to do. He is in charge here, and I want him to know that.

He breathes hard, and I can see that intense fire burning right below the surface. "Yes."

Thank God.

I take a deep breath and pull down. The band of his bat-wears (heh heh) gets caught on his dick. Awww shoot, I guess I gotta be more hands on. I reach up and then down inside, and finally grip what I've been lusting over.

I hear him above me. "Ahhhh..."

He is so warm and hard. My other hand pulls down all the way to his feet as I start to stroke softly. He lifts each foot to free himself, and I throw his briefs behind me somewhere. Looking him in the eyes, I take my free hand and lick it. I squeeze his dick at the base and take my other hand, wet with spit, and rub the head of his cock. He is breathing so hard now and the sound is all I can hear.

"What a good girl" he says to me, that edge in his voice that normally is saved for chastising has been turned into a primal backdrop to every word.

I am? My face breaks into a smile and with both of my hands pumping his thick cock up and down, I feel like my chest is going to explode. I never get told I'm good. Someone's always yellin' at me. I just want to make him feel good so he'll keep telling me.

Both hands on the head of his dick, I move my face forward and stick my tongue out. I drag my tongue over his balls and inhale deep. The smell of a fucking man. Geez I don't know if I'll ever get sick of that. Mmmmmm. I smack my lips and stick my tongue out again. My hands twist in alternating motions on his cock and my tongue moves from the base up to the tip. His hand is holding on to the back of my head, tightly gripping my hair. He grabs his dick in his other hand and rubs it on my cheek, then across my face. I stick my tongue out and hope I get another taste.

Every time his cock is on my tongue again, he moans. I reach one hand up to massage his balls, while my other hand starts to rub my clit again. I'm going to cum. Damnit it no! I can't yet!

I barely finish my thought and he pulls my hair back sharply. Owww it hurts but oh it feels good.

"Open your mouth wide Harley"

I do what he says 'cause I'm a good girl.

I open my mouth and he shoves my face forward, and guides his dick inside. Finished working slow and not in a teasing mood anymore, he forces himself right into the back of my throat. I feel him hit so hard, I tear up involuntarily. I gulp deep, trying to work my saliva back to help. He holds my face right up against his abdomen, his cock so deep in my throat that my chin is resting against his balls. I can't hardly breathe. I try to take air through my nose in short spurts, but my throat is blocked, so I hardly get any. He pushes again, backs up only slightly, and pushes again. Harder.

"Fuck, you are such a good girl" he growls at me. I can't even try to mumble any words at him, gasping at the air, clinging to his thighs.

He backs out all the way, still gripping his self and now completely drenched in my spit. I finally take a deep breath and cough. I've barley got a gag reflex but damn he almost had me there.

His grip on my hair does not loosen, and he guides my face back to his dick. "Suck on me. Make me cum."

I open my mouth again, eager to do what I'm told. He teases my lips with the head and and my tongue darts around, trying to taste him. Grunting, he pulls my head closer and his dick slides in my mouth again. This time I get to use my tongue. As he pushes deeper into my mouth, I run it from one side to the other, under the shaft. I suck slightly and let him rest on the back of my throat again. He slides back out and then back in again, pushing and then pulling my hair with one hand. I reach back up and grab his ass for an anchor as he fucks my face. My other hand is flying over my clit and I'm almost there.

He lets go of his dick and now has both hands on my head; pushing and pulling, faster and faster. I suck on his cock, moaning as I reach the brink of my orgasm.

"Oh god, fuck, Harley..." he barely can speak, slamming in and out of my throat. He pushes deep and I feel him go rigid just as I thrust my fingers into my pussy, cumming all over my hand.

He growls, gripping my hair hard in his fists; I can feel the hot cum squirting down the back of my throat. Mmmm so fucking good.

He relaxes his grip on my hair, and slowly backs out of my mouth. I move my head slightly, trying to make sure that I don't miss a drop of him.

He sighs and tenderly runs his fingers through my hair. I lick the tip of his dick one last time, and smile up at him.

"You are such a good girl" he says to me; sounding nothing like the gruff, angry man I've known all these years.

"Now," he says, his hands moving to his face, "its time for me to take this thing off. I don't know about you, but I need a little rest and maybe something to eat. I need to have my strength"

I smirk as I rise from the floor. "Ya need your strength do ya? And for what? Gonna fight me again?"

He chuckles (Holy shit. The Bman can laugh) and shakes his head; his hands wrapping around the back of his cowl. He pushes and moves..something back there, I can't really tell. His fingers then find something at the chin of the cowl, and I hear a final click.

"No Harley. I'm not planning on fighting you."

He reaches on both sides of his cowl and it lifts slowly off. Finally I see his..what the hell..

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't move."

HOLY SHIT! IS THAT REALLY...!?

*END* 


End file.
